1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reverberation suppressing apparatus and a reverberation suppressing method.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2010-105369, filed Apr. 30, 2010, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
A reverberation suppressing process is an important technology used as a pre-process of auto-speech recognition, aiming at improvement of articulation in a teleconference call or a hearing aid and improvement of a recognition rate of auto-speech recognition used for speech recognition in a robot (robot hearing sense). In the reverberation suppressing process, reverberation is suppressed by calculating a reverberation component from an acquired sound signal every predetermined frames and by removing the calculated reverberation component from the acquired sound signal (see, for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application, First Publication No. H09-261133).